ostfrpfandomcom-20200214-history
OCR Begins Night/p1
One day, Laclale generated a new virus based on that virus that was in other worlds. She mixed that virus with the spray liquid, and the principal swallowed the remainder ... knowing that Tardis is watching. Tardis seen Lac turned into Ace Book's Glasses ver. :Ace: I have been abused in every place, so I make revenge by making an object world where I do not get abused! :Tardis: But it is scary because it seems to be a planetary scale .... :Ace: I will do it thoroughly if I do! This is a record of her revenge. Without knowing that Objects had emigrated the next day... Liona (Not Immune this time): “Ah What a beautiful day.” Ace, complete with Lac's clothes, walks out into the world. Liona, Revi, and Ian were shocked at an object walking in their world. Liona: “What is happening?” A wind started to blow, then Ace appeared, skirt up. Liona: “Ace?!” Ace: I need to splay to Markrot and Vester and Solfa. Cytrus, Ondo-mino is next. Liona: You can't. Tardis: Oh, the lost child from other planets Ace: Yeah, I know. (Splays) Liona, Revi and Ian dodge the spraying. Ace: Well, you got it lucky this time. Next time... you never know. *walks away* The wind dies down. Liona: “phew.” Ace searched for Vester. Liona: “Hopefully, I get to-“ Vester hums on the sidewalk. Vester: “Do Do Do Do Do!” (A reference to X finds out his value, when Four was doing it.) Ace grabs Vester and throws him on the ground. The first thing Vester sees after gaining consciousness was looking up Ace's skirt. Vester: “Ace, you had gone savage!!!” Ace: No, I have not. (Ace obscures Vester's view of her underwear with a syringe.) Vester: “What’s going on?!” Ace: Trusts me. *injects syringe in Vester* You'll like it. Vester: “Why?” Ace: *removes syringe* Let's just say this is revenge for looking up my skirt. Vester: “Are you going to... transfur me?” Ace: I'm not telling you. Vester feels strange. Vester: What is happening to me? Vester starts to change. Ace: (Okay, Pencil is done! Next is Markrot to Marker! But I saw pants. Emblass!) Vester: What did the polka-dotted underwear girl mutter? Vester felt hair become pink. Vester: Ooh, the new dye! Vester then felt hair become itchy. Vester sees that his arms have turned black. His clothes adjust to his new body. Anyways... Ace: I found! Ace splayed to Markrot, he didn't notice to that. Markrot's Top-hat faded into his head and turned into Marker's cap, no matter how hard he tried to pull that off, he couldn’t. (You can continue Vester's sequence!) Vester’s body became thinner.p Markrot: What did you do to me? Vester skin turns orange. Vester finally became Pencil. Pencil: What the hell? Markrot then becomes Marker. Marker: Oh geez. Liona: “Run!!” Ace: Jackpot! Solfa(Puffball), Cytrus(Coiny), Ondo-mino(Cloudy) is there. Ace splayed to them, hitted. Liona: “Why are you doing this?” Tardis: This is her revenge. Liona: “Please Ace calm down!” But splay's virus that splayed Liona first try... is holded at same point, and hitted to Katley( will be Cake). Liona: “What did you do?!” Tardis binded Liona to small tree and Ace splayed her. Small tree grow Limbs and gender turned into Male. Then got eyes and mouth, and turned into "Animate" Tree. (Liona will be Lemon Lollipop) Ian: I am scared... Ian: “Mom! No!” Revi: “Daddy’s still here.” bugs bunny came in bugs bunny(immune):whats up doc (please dont cut this) (CUT! No immunes) Revi almost got sprayed. Revi: “Don’t spray me!” Revi and Ian run away. Lac gave up on spraying them. Ian: “Phew...” Ace then turned her attention to Preston (Pen) Ace: Hm. (It certainly should have been this orphan) Tree unbind Liona because she finally became Lemon Lollipop. Lemon Lollipop: (In Lemon Lollipop's mind.) Ugh. I look ugly in these clothes. *goes out for a moment, then returns wearing a yellow skirt* Better. Fujikawa Munemitsu (Firey) and Yoshitaka Tokiwa (Liy) come in. Fujikawa: What is going on here? Why are there objects with faces and limbs? Yoshitaka: It was because of Ace. (BTW, Fujikawa is male, and Yoshitaka is female) Yoshitaka: And why are they wearing clothes? Fujikawa: No idea. Yoshitaka's skirt flies up. Preston: “Oh no! I have to run!” Ace: No, you won't. Preston: HELP MEEEEEEEEE! Fujikawa and Yoshitaka: !? (BTW, Fujikawa and Yoshitaka knows her real legal name) Cake seen this moment. Cake: What Preston’s cap turned to a blue pen cap. No matter how hard he tries to pull it off, it won’t work. Preston looked into the mirror, and saw his skin paling out. Preston(turning into Pen): Why this happen!? Fujikawa's body started to burning. Fujikawa(turning into Firey): When you splayed!? Ace: HAHA, It looks like the virus still remained in the air! Tree knows when I splayed! Ace: I didn't get Yoshitaka. (She relizes both Yoshitaka and her have skirts that are flying in the wind.) Ace: Let's see if I can use this... Preston’s skin was still paling out, turning to plastic. Preston: *pants* Fujikawa's body is fully burned, and turned into Firey's body. Then got new limbs and new face. Fujikawa finally became Firey. Preston’s skin was now completely white plastic. His blood and organs started to painfully convert to purplish-Black ink. So Solfa, Cytrus and Ondo-mino started change. Ondo-mino's body is dead, but mind is alive, and his corpse becomes a gas, corpse's heart becomes an aerosol particle and it gets converged there like cloud. Then got new eyes and new mouth, and finally turned into Cloudy. elmer fud:hey guys have you seen a wabbit-OH MY GODNESS*faints*(Stop putting elmer fud) Ace: Hmmmn.... now what to do with... ...Yoshitaka? Ace found bugs bunny. Ace: Nice item! "Final Bent"! Ace made arrow from bugs bunny with virus and shooted to Yoshitaka! Yoshitaka dodges the arrow. (The wind is still blowing.) And hitted to Marco(Tune). His ears turned into a part of the headphones, from which something like a band grew like a horn, which was connected at the top of the head. Solfa's limbs thrned into tape, and binded her body. Her hair binded that too, and body become sphere and grow fruff. Cytrus's body felt heavy, and turned into flat and round. Yoshitaka: What is going on? Preston: I don't know... where is my voice!? Wait, I forgot... Preston noticed his voice and memory is completely replaced, and finally became Pen. Yoshitaka is hitted by Ace's splay. Yoshitaka: DAMN WIND! leon(leafy) came in leon:whats going on here Kate came in. Kate (Crystal): What is going on? Kate: “Not Preston!” Ace: OH, he’s your boyfriend, right? Ace: So, could you hug him? (Touching can infect...) Kate: “You infected my poor boyfriend, I can’t have a pen as a boyfriend! How he is supposed to date with me?!” Kate: I won’t hug him! Leafy came from another world. Leafy: Hello, human! Liana (Leafy): Wait... Who is this “Ace”? Pen then hugs Kate. Kate runs away from Pen, so he didn’t hug her. Ace then sprayed Grenoseo (Gelatin). Pen: “(I can’t remember who that girl was?)” Grenoseo started to change.... Suddenly, crustal deformation. Kate: Help me! Pen unconsciously helped her. Grasp her hand. Kate is rescued, but infected. Gelaitn, who used to be Grenoseo, flipped up Kate's skirt. Kate was now infected. Kate: “No! No! No!” Pen: What's wrong. *stares at Kate's skirt* !!! (C!U!T!) But Kate is holded on air. Gelatin smiles at the sight of Kate's flipped skirt. Kate: What is happening... Kate started to change.... Her neck is inflated, and her body turned into transparent like crystal. Her clothes and underwear adjusted to fit her gem-shaped body. Kate: Why am I crystallike? Kate's body is still turning into crystal, but stick type. (Actually, objects wear clothes.) (Pants are also allowed.) Cake: what Pen: Um.... Kate, skirt still up, has finished her transformation into a crystal. Crystal: What.... has happened to me? Leon and Liana are sprayed by Ace. Original Leafy watched he and she's TF. Leafy: Oh, you did that happen. But why? Ace: R-E-V-E-N-G-E!!! leon:whats going on Enma came in. (someone describe leons transformation to leafy) Leon: “I’m turning green?” Liana: “Me too!” leon:i think this reminds me that time i pucked out of the bathroom,dont ask me But Leon find out he was a girl now. (continue) leon was shocked His limbs turned black, as Liana’s limbs were black. (go on) Their clothes readjusted to their leaf bodies as their hair falls out. (go on) Soon their memories changed to Leafy’s. Then.... their clothes disappeared and they merged. Note: Original Leafy watched this transformation. Then, Original Leafy pulled TF'd Leafy and split to 2 Leafies. Enma: “What?” Tardis: Her revenge don't needs merge. Original Leafy: I know. Gelatin then flips up Emma's skirt. Emma: You jerk! That was my skirt! Gelatin didn't care and flipped it again. Ace: (Oh, I have to do something with this skirt turning also with shogos) Ace: Wait.... GELATIN! FLIP MY SKIRT! Gelatin did not walk up to Ace and flip her skirt. Ace: Fascinating. He only flips up human's skirts, not objects! This gives me an idea... Emma started to change... Enma: “Oh no!” Emma: What the heck Ian happening to me? Was it that Gelatin? (It was that Gelatin.) Enma: “Help Me!” Ace: Alright... I have little left, why don’t you infect? If you see any human girl younger than 30 wearing a skirt, infect them. Gelatin salutes. icarus(icecube),leons friend,came in icarus:hello is this a commentarry on stupid or s this a stupid commentary Ceria(icecube) came in too. Ceria: OH NO, stupid student is here. Ace: No time to explain, take this! Icarus is sprayed by Ace. But accidentaly she sprayed Ceria too. Emma is turned into Eggy. icarus:i have no idea whats going on Icarus and Ceria started frozen... I mean change. Because mind is still alive. Solfa ate tape that binded her, and got floating ability, and finally became Puffball. Cytrus's limbs are turned into black, and finally became Coiny. Yoshitaka is turned into Liy. Marco's body shrank to become a sphere with black limbs and headphones, hair merged into one like a tentacle and deformed to form a stick-like part and a stem. Marco: Wha... t... happen... Liy, skirt still up in the wind, was rather confused. Marco's voice is started to vocode. Marco: Ugh... Argh... My... voice... His sphere body Inflates, and turned into black. Marco?: Woah!? He suddenly fell, and the memory was completely replaced by that shock. He finally became Tune. Blanca, Erika, Eric and Blake came in, along with Penelope. Tune: ...What happen to me? Tune seen Icarus and Ceria's cubed body and black legs. Eric: Watch out, Penelope! Penelope: ??? Gelatin flipped skirt. Penelope: “What is going on? Baka!” Gelatin also flipped Ceria's skirt ...But already turned into Ice Cube. Ceria: What is happening to me? ...Oh, mind is not. Category:OCR Begins Night